


Purple Hearts [A crankiplier smutshot book]

by PaigeDoesNotCare



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeDoesNotCare/pseuds/PaigeDoesNotCare
Summary: This is just a big Markiplier X CrankGameplays (Mark X Ethan) book of smut oneshots. (Also no hate towards anyone this is purely FICTIONAL not real!!)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I’m uploading all my chapters from Watpad because of the new update coming that’s going to get rid of mature stories! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.


	2. Ethan Becomes a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Mark are filming a Unus Annus video where they are making Chica a dog bed, but once Mark grabs the paintball gun things become interesting ;)

Ethans P.O.V.

"Hey, guys! Today Ethan will finally be becoming a man!" Mark yelled into the camera while slapping a hand onto Ethan's back. I just giggled like a maniac and shook my head, looking over at him. I watched as he explained what we were doing today. "Ethan is going to become a man, and we're going to build Chica a dog bed!" He did his signature Markiplier smile to the camera. 

We get to the part where I was "hammering" the nails into the wood. Mark was just standing behind me silently laughing and mouthing words to the camera, I turn to him and give him a little glare. "Oh shut it you, I'm more of a man than you." I turn back towards the camera and continue to hammer. It got strangely quiet but I just ignored it.

After like 10 seconds of it being silent I turn back around to see Mark holding the paintball gun. I slowly stood up holding my hand out, "Mark no, please no!" I yell giggling. His face is completely bare, with no emotion showing. "Why are you worried, I thought you were more man than me." I just stan there, "Wait if I say that you're more of a man then will you not shoot me?" I was actually getting nervous. His eyes were dark and his iris' were dilated. "Maybe, that depends." The way he said that sent shivers down my spine. To admit I've always had a huge crush on Mark. My pants were starting to feel tighter, thank god I wasn't wearing sweat pants.

"Well, what do you want me to do!" I ran my hand through my hair. He looked me up and down, taking a second look at my jeans. Oh crap, he could obviously tell I was hard. He looked back up into my eyes, "Get on your knees." Something about the way he said it just made me do it. He smirked and walked forward towards me, putting the gun on my forehead. He clicked the safety off, "It's not loaded." He said and 'shot' it next to my head and put it back on my forehead. 

This was starting to get to be too much, I felt my heartbeat and breathing quicken. My skin felt like it was on fire. He put his foot on my hard-on, I whimpered. "I believe that I am more of a man than you," Mark said pushing his foot onto me harder. I had so many thoughts running through my head at that moment. "I doubt that," I said smirking, I decided I was going to be a brat. He stopped his movements and took his foot away. I whimpered at the loss wanting it back.

He turned, putting the gun on the table. "Follow." That was all he said while walking into the house. I jumped up and followed, I felt like a dog doing a command. He slowly led me up the staircase, walking into his room and shutting and locking the door behind us. "Sit on the bed," I walk over and sat down on his bed, it was soft and I felt myself relax a little. Mark walked into his closet and grabbed a box, walking back over to me, "Is this okay?" I looked at him in the eyes, "Yes."

Mark nods putting the box down and taking some rope out. This was a new experience. I felt him slowly pushing me back, I laid down and felt Mark settle himself in between my legs. He grabbed my hands holding them above my head with one hand, his other working on the buttons of my red shirt.

I felt his mouth slowly kiss around my neck, his beard tickling me slightly. I moaned and he smirked, "You're acting pretty sweet? I thought you were going to show me how much of a man you are." Mark stopped moving. I felt him get up and off the bed. Oh, crap did I ruin this. I thought, then he takes off my pants and boxers exposing me. I knew I was a blushing mess. I felt my arms being tied to the headboard. That shocked me I didn't think Mark was into this kinda stuff. 

I hear him taking off his pants, and settle back in between my legs like before. I could feel his dick on my leg, so close to mine. He got straight to work and started sucking hickeys on my neck. I moaned and he started abusing my nipple with his hand. I started squirming my legs, hoping to find some friction. Mark stopped and grab my throat with his hand, squeezing.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" He growled. I whimpered, I really liked his hand around my throat and it felt like it was meant to be there. "Yes! please" My filter was slowly dissipating with Mark being the cause of it. He chuckled and let go of my throat, putting three fingers in my mouth. "Suck." His voice was so deep and I opened my mouth letting him in, I made sure to lather the fingers up as much as I could. While I was doing that Mark was sucking Hickeys into my neck and chest. Those are going to be hard to cover. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out, trailing them down my chest to between my legs. I felt one finger circling my rim, I shuddered. He slowly pushed his finger in while I moaned into his mouth. He slowly started pumping it in and out, our teeth were clanking together while we were so feverishly kissing. He added a second finger to my hole and I threw my head back moaning high. It burned at first but I kinda liked it. 

He pounded into me with his fingers while I was moaning high pushing down on them. He used his other hand to grip my waist to keep me in place. He pushes in the third finger making sure he stretches me out. He pulls his fingers out grabbing both of my hips and pulling them closer. 

"Okay, Ethan you need to relax baby." I nodded while holding onto the rope holding my hands together. He grabbed one of the pillows putting it under my lower back and gripping my hips again. We locked eyes as he slowly started pushing into me. "A-Ah" I felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded letting him know he could push in more. He pushed all the way into me. It hurt and he placed soft kisses on my neck and face while I adjusted. 

After a couple of minutes, I had finally adjusted and I wrapped my legs around his waist and nodded. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. This went on for a couple of minutes before I whined wanting him to speed up. He did and he started going faster groaning and kissing me hard. I was a moaning mess and Mark apparently liked that very much because he started going faster. He was pounding into me so hard and fast I was seeing stars and getting closer to my climax.

Mark slid his hand up to my dick and started stroking it in time with his thrust. I moaned loudly into his shoulder, I was so close. "No lay your head back on the pillow, I want to see your face when you cum." Mark said looking me in the eyes. I nodded while he rubbed my cock faster and started hitting my prostate head-on. I was so close and I could feel the sweat running down my body.

"Cum Ethan, cum for me." That's all he needed to say and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I let out one last loud moan, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. My climax hit me so hard that my cum reached up to my neck, and it was all over Marks's chest. I was sensitive but Mark kept going, pounding into me like his life depended on it. It only took a few more thrusts and he came deep inside of me, kissing me hard.

He slowly pulled out of me and all you could hear was our loud panting. He undid the rope holding my arms and lowered them to my sides. I put them up around his neck and we just stared into each other's eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. We slowly leaned in connecting our lips. It was sweet and full of so much emotion. We pulled apart and he laid next to me. We laid in silence just cuddling and holding each other. 

"Mark, you do know we need to finish the video right?" I asked him even though I really didn't want to leave the bed. "Mmm, we do but we'll just finish it tomorrow, Darling." He pulled me closer to him if possible. I just smiled and laid my head on his chest listening to his heart. The soft beating lulling me into sleep in his arms, before I completely slipped into sleep I heard him whisper. "Sweet dreams darling, I love you." Then I fell asleep.


	3. In the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan are in the car on a road-trip and Ethan decided to wear his tightest jeans.

"Marrrrrrrrrk....." Ethan whined for the 100th time in the past 5 minutes, The man driving sighed. "What Honey?" He sweetly said glancing over at his boyfriend who acted more like a puppy than a human man. "I'm bored and my switch ran out of power, I can't hit on Tom Nook anymore." Mark just kinda gave the other a weird look, "Hitting on Tom Nook? Really?" He of course wouldn't let it show but he was dying of laughter inside.

"Marrrrrrk..... can we pull over? I kinda need to use the bathroom" Mark looked down to see that the car was low on gas. "Sure I'll just pull into that gas station up ahead." Ethan nodded and started messing with the radio searching for some music. Some random song came on and he grinned and started humming along. Mark pulled in and decided to let Ethan go to the bathrooms while he paid for the gas. He grabbed them some snacks and got them some tea for the road. 

Walking back to the car Mark saw Ethan drop his phone and bend over to pick it up. Of course, Ethan decided to wear the tightest jeans he could fit into. His ass was showing perfectly through the pants. He finished picking up his phone and jumped into the car. Mark stood there for a second with a tent growing in his pants. He shook his head and continued walking and getting into the car.

"Oooo what'd you get?" Ethan asked. "Oh, just some snacks and drinks," Mark replied staring at Ethan. Ethan took no notice and just reached his hand into the bag that was sitting on Marks's lap. Grabbing his drink and brushing against Marks' hard-on. He didn't even acknowledge it. He just opened his tea and took a drink of it. That bitch. 

Mark just put the bag in the backseat and pulled out of the parking lot. It was like 10 minutes later and Marks's hard-on was gone and the car was quiet with a song quietly playing on a low volume. Mark glances over to see Ethan blushing looking at him. "What?" Mark asked chuckling. "Umm I'm kinda horny Mark.." Ethan said hiding his face in his hands. Mark smiled getting an idea. "Just a second babe." He said while driving faster.

They pulled up to a big field of just grass on the side of the road and it seemed to be pretty quiet and desolated. Mark turned to Ethan "Get in the backseat." He growled while smirking. Ethan smiled and practically jumped into the backseat putting the bag on the ground. Mark crawled into the backseat with him. 

They sat facing each other just staring into each other's eyes smiling. Then Mark pounced onto Ethan and smashed their lips together. Mark rubbed his tongue against Ethan's bottom lip and he opened letting Mark in. They fought for dominance with Mark obviously winning. 

Mark pushed Ethan back so he was laying against the seats, pulling his shirt off in the process. He disconnected their lips leaving a string of saliva between them, he pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He pulled his underwear down so his dick was showing. Ethan pulled down his pants and underwear leaving himself exposed for Mark. 

Mark reached into the pocket on the seat and pulled out an emergency bottle of lube they kept in there, popping it open he covered 2 of his fingers in it. Ethan watched him with heavy lids and his pupils taking up all of his iris'. Mark pushed the tip of his middle finger into the other man, slowly pushing in till he was at his 2nd knuckle. Ethan leaned his head back moaning. Mark then added his pointer finger, scissoring Ethan's hole open. Ethan was holding onto Marks's biceps in pleasure. 

"Please Mark, more I need more!" Ethan moaned out while pulling on Marks's arms. Mark chuckled and pulled his fingers out, Ethan whining at the loss. Mark then poured the lube on his dick and made sure to coat it so he didn't hurt his boyfriend. He slowly pushed into the man beneath him while watching his face. Ethan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth was held open in a silent moan. 

His thighs hit the back of Ethan as he bottomed out, he made a noise in the back of his throat. He waited until Ethan gave him a sign to move, Ethan's insides felt like tight fire around Marks' dick. Ethan nodded and made a little noise that sounded like a whine giving Mark permission to move. 

Mark slowly pulled out, almost to the tip, and pushed back in. Ethan gave a high moan to that and Mark groaned. He did it again, and again. "Mark please faster." Ethan moaned out and Mark pulled out and pushed in fast, "ugh harder." He continued pulling out to the tip but he started slamming into the body beneath him. The entire car started to rock with marks fast movements.

"Ughhhh Mark right there!" Ethan moaned out when mark hit his g-spot. He sped up his movements slamming into Ethans g-spot as hard as his body would let him. He could feel his climax nearing as his movements became more difficult. He could tell that Ethan was also close because of his high moans and the way his tongue was laying out of his mouth. Mark took one of his hands off Ethan's waist and wrapped it around Ethan's leaking dick. That's what sent him over the edge.

Ethan gave out one big loud moan and released it all over his chest and Marks' hand. The white spurts even reach up to his own face and Mark's chest. Watching Ethan unfold like that and the way his hole clenched around Mark was enough to push him over the edge. He gave one last deep thrust into Ethan and came with a growl he bit down where Ethan's neck met his shoulder and came. After a couple of minutes, he slowly pulled his softened cock from Ethan's abused hole.

They were both panting like dogs as they slowly recovered from their intense orgasms. Ethan smiled up at Mark as he slowly sat up holding onto Mark for support. They shared a quick kiss before they started to get dressed again. Ethan crawled back into the front seat but Mark got out of the car and opened the trunk Ethan was confused but he was too tired to care. 

Mark came back with a pillow and blanket and handed them to Ethan, "I knew how tired you get so I got you these." He said while starting the car and starting to drive down the road. Ethan smiled, "Thank you and I love you." Ethan said and cuddled up starting to already drift asleep. Instead of responding Mark just reached over with one of his hands and held Ethans. Ethan smiled and let sleep consume him.


End file.
